Only a Halliwell
by OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: Chris kept his secret and manages to kill Gideon, but he still dies. Slightly AU. Piper her sisters and Leo thought 'Only a Halliwell...' Temp hiatus Update coming before 2016
1. Chapter 1

Only a Halliwell

Chris-crossed

Piper Halliwell thought only Halliwell's fell for evil and broke the rules, but as the portal closes behind her neurotic future whitelighter Chris and his finance, who happens to be a demon of sorts Piper finds herself wondering, 'I thought that was only Halliwell's who fell for evil and broke the rules.' Life continued on and eventually they got Chris back, Piper didn't think about the similarity, but it was always at the back of her mind, at least until her birthday.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Prince Charmed

Wyatt was safe, but things had happened and things had been said that couldn't be taken back, the small amount of trust she had in her whitelighter had shattered and then been partially reformed, but they say trust is like a piece of paper and once it's been crumpled it can never be perfect again.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Spin City

Piper thought only Halliwell witches were tempted by evil, but as her field of view spins and her whitelighter cocoons her with sticky webs, all she can think is, 'Only a Halliwell'.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

A week after It's a bad, bad world pt 2

Piper thought only Halliwell's were destined to die young, but as she cradles her newborn son in her arms she stares at her bed, where as she found out her whitelighter had perished after vanquishing the man who tried to kill her firstborn.

Wyatt is finally safe and his savior was dead, the namesake of the baby she now holds, dead.

She cradles her sleeping son, Christopher Perry Halliwell, one name for his long dead grandfather, one name as a sole tribute to her lost whitelighter and one name for the family. Christopher yawns and blinks open his brilliant green eyes, they seem to sparkle with love and trust. They remind her of his namesake, except his eyes were unreadable most of the time, but it was the same sparkle.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

As the years progress and Christopher grows into the handsome young man Piper thought he might be, she notices similarities, but keeps them to herself, nobody mentions Chris Perry, after all he was to them just their untrustworthy whitelighter from the future.

Always though Piper is mentally comparing the fast fading image of Chris to her growing son. Denial, fear, guilt, pain, regret and loss fill her thoughts, 'It can't be true.'

Though part of her is desperately hoping it is, secretly wanting it to be him. Perhaps she originally hadn't had another son, but because of what he did she does now, and perhaps he was reborn into him, or maybe it was him all along. 'Who knows?'

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	2. Chapter 2

October 29th 20 years later

"Has Aunt Phoebe chosen a costume yet?" 20 year old Christopher Perry asks his mother.

"Not yet. That reminds me, she wants your opinion."

Christopher orbs to his Aunt's doorstep and knocks on the door, which after a moment opens, "Chris. Hey you here to help your Aunt?" Uncle Coop asks his nephew.

"Yep, she in her room?"

"Yeah, come on in, thank goddess you're here."

Christopher enters the loft and finds his aunt in her closet, "Hey Aunt Phoebe, still having trouble I see."

"Yep, and Coop's no help either." Phoebe says with a pointed look at her husband, standing near the door.

"Hey!" Coop says offended.

Christopher leans against the closet door, crossing his arms, his green eyes twinkling with laughter and thoughtfulness and Phoebe's heart constricts, so much like him.

Phoebe has been thinking similarly about him like Piper for twenty years and saw similarities everywhere. Christopher's hair is the same rich chocolate brown, but shorter and closer to his head. His eyes have the same twinkle, but instead of being emotionless or guilty, or annoyed, like his head been, they were always full of light and life and laughter. His gaze had been mournful, heavy and full of loss and grief, the eyes that look at her now are cheerful, light and full of happiness and love.

"Ah ha!" Christopher's sudden exclamation jerks Phoebe from her thoughts.

"Here's an idea and if you don't like this one I've got another. Uncle Coop, I know you already have a costume, but would you be willing to match Phoebe and go as," He waves his hands and glamors a costume on Coop, "A cupid." Coop now wears a cupid costume, replacing the diaper with pink shorts.

"And now Aunt Phoebe," He repeats the gesture and Phoebe looks down at herself, nearly fainting in shock. He had glamored her back into, "The Goddess of Love returns."

Her hair was long, curly and blonde again, she wrote the exact same dress shoes and accessories, exactly the same down to the last particle. 'We had no pictures of ourselves as goddesses, how?'

Paige chooses then it orb in, "Hey guys, oh my goddess! Phoebe?"

"Hey Aunt Paige! What do ya think?" Christopher exclaims pleased.

"Did you do this?" Paige asks, her heart pounding and aching at the same time.

"Yep."Paige looks at Phoebe, both speechless and in shock, "And if you don't like that you can always do this." Christopher gestures again and Phoebe's blonde hair shortens and her clothes change.

"Oh my gods!" The sisters exclaim, return of Genie Phoebe, again exalt the same down to the stitch.

"I gotta go." Christopher says suddenly, "Let me know what you decide. Dad's calling." With that final statement he orbs out.

Phoebe and Paige are left staring at each other in shock.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	3. Chapter 3

A week after Chris's 25th birthday...

Piper Halliwell leafs through a photo album, silent tears drip from her brown eyes. Her baby boy is twenty five, the exact age of his namesake.

He looks exactly like him, from the freckle on the side of his nose, like Prue's and the thick chocolate hair, he's even let it grow out so it's ear length, the same length his was when she kicked him out over twenty five years ago.

Chris Perry of the future, her lost whitelighter had really been Christopher Perry Halliwell her son. 'I guess it is only Halliwell's who break the rules, fall for and to evil. I guess it is only Halliwell's who are destined to die young.'

Chris had grown distant from the family since his birthday, especially her and Leo.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

A few days later...

"Hey, peanut can you please get a haircut already." Piper calls from the kitchen.

"I did," Comes the reply, Piper turns as he enters the room, "what do you think?"

Piper finds herself speechless, he is a mirror image of the last time she'd seen her whitelighter, the same outfit and haircut.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

The next day...

Chris cries out and Piper races for her son, taking the stairs two at a time, "Chris!? Peanut I'm coming!" She yells, pounding towards the attic, "Oh Gods please no, not again."

Piper bursts into the attic and cries out in shock, her baby is lying partially curled up on his side in the middle of the attic in front of the old races to her son, trying to locate the source of his pain, a stab wound, quite deep on the far right side of his middle, "Leo! Wyatt! Paige! Help, Chris!"

Leo orbs in right next to Piper and drops to his knees rolling his son over, just like before. Paige orbs in by the door and sinks to her knees in shock, Wyatt makes no appearance.

Leo extends his hands and a golden glow covers him, Paige gets over her initial shock and scrambles over to Chris adding her glow to Leo's. Piper grasps his hand, sobbing silently, tears dripping onto him.

Reluctantly Leo stops healing and gathers Chris up in his arms, he rises and carries his injured son into the first room he encounters, and lowers him onto the bed, Piper's bed.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Later...

Paige and Phoebe cry softly into their husbands shoulders as they stand in the doorway to Piper's bedroom. Piper and Leo sit next to each other on chairs by the bedside closest to the door, Wyatt paces back and forth on the other side of the bed. Chris had passed out soon after they got him settled on the bed as comfortable as they could get him, that was almost a day ago.

Leo desperately attempts to heal his dying son again, Chris stirs and murmurs unconsciously, "Is he dead?"

Leo freezes, oblivious to the voices of his family asking him what's wrong and who he's talking about, as he's pulled into a memory.


	4. Chapter 4

Memory...

"Leo!" The anguished cry of the sisters new whitelighter fills Leo's ears as he paces the hospital floor.

Leo stops in his tracks and groans, "It's Chris, I have to go." Leo breathes to the sisters and quickly finds a place to orb out unnoticed.

When Leo arrives in the attic, the place is a wreck, well more than usual, looking around wildly he sees Wyatt safe and unscathed in his playpen, a mass of black robes are in a pile nearby, Leo's eyes continue scanning the room until he hears a barely audible moan of agony behind him.

Leo turns around and quickly takes in the scene in front of him. Chris is curled up on the ground, his hands are weakly attempting to grasp something covered in blood. Leo hurries over and kneels by his side, carefully rolling him onto his back, "Oh Gods." The blood covered item Chris is trying to grab is an athame, that's embedded deeply into his far right middle (same spot on show, he looks the same too, Piper's currently in surgery).

Leo turns into his doctor mode, which is the best thing to keep him from panicking, "Chris? Can you hear me, it's Leo?"

Chris grunts out something that sounds like, "Took you long enough."

"Chris I'm going to move you now, so I can get the athame out."

Chris nods and Leo slides his arms carefully under his injured patient, "Ready? On three. One..." Leo stands easily supporting the extra weight.

Chris's face pales and he grunts in obvious pain, "What happened to two and three?"

Leo starts out of the attic and down the first set of stairs, he turns into the first door that's open and carefully places Chris on the bed, which happens to be Piper's, "Two, three."

Chris moans and whispers, "Jerk."

Leo kneels by the bedside and decides if there's a least painful way of removing the athame and whether or not that's the best idea.

"Leo, bring Wyatt, Gideon..." Chris mumbles delirious.

"I'll be right back Chris I promise. Just hang on." Leo stands and orbs to the attic.

He cautiously approaches the black mass of robes and rolls it over, "Gideon. I should have known. Bleep!" Leo checks for a pulse and finds a broken neck, Leo gathers up Wyatt in his arms, places a hand on the playpen and orbs back to Chris.

Leo puts Wyatt back in his playpen and returns to the bedside, Chris moans and whispers, "Is he dead? I flung him with my telekinesis and he didn't get back up, but he let go of the athame and..." Chris motions towards the athame.

"He's dead. Wyatt's safe, now we've got to get this athame out of you then you'll get better so you can go back to your new future and see your family again." Leo says.

"Not that simple. As you can see I'm not getting any worse." Chris begins, but has to stop and suck in a painful breath, "Painwise maybe, but lifewise I'm stable... ish."

"What are you talking about, as soon as we get the athame out I'll heal you?" Leo says not understanding.

"No, as soon as you take out the athame I'll bleed out. Gideon blessed this athame, can't heal. Athame is only reason I'm not dead yet." Chris says, a sheen of sweat visible on his pain filled face.

Leo's optimism plummets, "Oh."

(End memory)

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"Is he dead?" Chris repeats, pulling Leo out of his memories.

"He's dead, Wyatt's safe." Leo replies.

"What happened Leo? You zoned out there for a minute." Coop asks.

Leo shakes his head, "Later, after Chris is better."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	5. Chapter 5

Later on...

Chris's condition had grown steadily worse, he still hasn't woke up and he hasn't said anything else.

Leo never moves from his side, neither does Piper and the rest of the family was in various places around the house, enchanted realm, and world, trying to find a solution.

Paige, Victor, and Phoebe are the only ones besides Piper, Leo and Chris who remain in the Manor.

Chris groans and opens his eyes slowly, "Dad, Mom. I can't feel my legs. Hey, you must have done it, it doesn't hurt anymore." His voice is weak and his eyes are unfocused.

"Oh gods, no, no, no." Piper says growing hysterical.

Paige orbs in and wraps Piper in her arms crying with her, Piper buries her head in Paige's shoulder.

Leo pets his son's hair, "Shh, you're okay Chris. Just hold on a bit longer. Don't give up."

Chris nods weakly, "I love you..." He might have said more, but he doesn't draw in another breath, his head flops to the side, his normally bright green eyes are dull and sightless.

"NOOO!" Leo yells in anguish.

Piper completely collapses on the ground in a rocking, sobbing heap. Paige covers her mouth with her hands, sobbing into her hands, she slides down the wall and sits with her head on her knees.

Phoebe and Victor burst into the room and come slamming to a halt in the doorway, Phoebe bursts into tears and leans into Victor's chest for support, "No, no, no, not after everything. Not like this."

Victor, with silent tears running down his cheeks pulls out his cell phone, "Henry, come now."

Coop hearts in holding his chest, "Oh, no. Chris." Phoebe breaks away from Victor and collapses into Coop's chest.

The door slams shut and Henry pounds into the room, "No. Not Chris. Oh honey." He sits next to Paige and wraps his arms around her.

Wyatt and his cousins trickle in within minutes, Wyatt rushes to the bed and extends his hands over Chris, to no avail. Wyatt breaks down besides Piper and they hold each other.

Leo remains in his spot, waiting for Chris to wake up, "You're not dead, you're not dead. Not like this, no." He mumbles over and over again holding Chris's hand.

Eventually everyone except for Wyatt, Leo and Piper decide to give them some space and move to the living room, still crying.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Hours later...

Piper's sniffling finally ceases and she falls asleep on the ground, Leo still remains in his position, he hasn't moved or spoken or cried, he's numb, 'I guess it is only Halliwell's. Only Halliwell's have screwed up destinies, only Halliwell's are destined to die young, only Halliwell's have to go through so much.'

Out of all three husbands, sisters, one grandfather and nine kids, only Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige know the story of Chris Perry. The others don't know, they can sense there's something else going on, they just don't know what. All they know is something terrible happened the day of Chris's birth, they all assume that the middle name of Perry is just trying to incorporate the P tradition. After all up until Chris was twentyish nobody had a reason to think differently.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	6. Chapter 7

Only a Halliwell chpt 7

Downstairs...

Piper had finally pulled herself together long enough to explain to the rest of her family the true story of Christopher Perry Halliwell, both of them. Piper enters the living room where most of her family is seated, she sits on a vacant couch and her sisters move away from their respective husbands to sit on either side of her.

Piper sucks in a shaky breath before beginning, "As you all know or may have suspected something terrible happened 25 years ago the day Ch-Chris was born." Her voice cracks on his name, but she continues her son's story needs to be told, "It all started almost two years before that the day The Titans attacked."

Phoebe picks up the story from here, "Paige and I had discovered that The Titans had been released and were killing whitelighters, we didn't know it at the time but they were after The Elders."

Paige explains about her plan and The Elders current ban on orbing before Phoebe continues, "So we decided to go along with Paige's plan. But, when the female Titan, Meta I think, showed up she caught us off guard and sent me flying into the potions table."

"Where were you Mom?" Junior asks Paige.

"Well I was already turned to stone, temporarily of course."

"It may have been permanent. Meta was probably about to do me in and take off with Paige but then this man in his twenties orbs in, right in front of me and warns me not to look into Meta's eyes. He was wearing sunglasses that protected him from Meta's powers, he fights Meta off with the potions we'd prepared and introduces himself as..." Phoebe trails off unable to continue.

The rest of the family however is confused about why this is so hard for them to talk about, "What's wrong sweetie?" Victor asks.

Paige is the only one able to voice the next part, "He introduced himself as Chr-Chris Perry of the future."

"Is that where you got Perry from Aunt Piper?" Prue asks (Phoebe's eldest).

"Yes. Chris went on to explain in his timeline Paige was killed and that the Titans took over. That families don't exist in his time, a world of darkness he called it. What he didn't tell us is that The Titans were after The Elders." Piper explains, "Leo went "Up There" and found most of them dead. He didn't come back down for several hours and I was getting tired of Chris's cryptic answers and told him to go up and bring Leo back."

"Apparently, he then explained that The Elders had to be killed so Leo could turn us into Goddesses in order to defeat The Titans." Phoebe jumps in.

"Chris orbed back to us just before Leo turned us and..." Piper finds she can't continue and stands, "I'll be right back."

Piper hurries into the kitchen and fills up a glass of water, draining it she returns to the living room.

"Sorry. Where was I?"

"You had just turned into Goddesses." Coop informs her.

"Right. So anyway, Phoebe and Paige did a less than stellar job of controlling themselves and Chris sent me to fetch them. Leo then jingled Chris and informed us of an Elder under attack, and we went to save him."

"Wait a second Mom. I thought all the Elders were killed. Weren't they?" Wyatt asks.

"No. Just most of them, the others as we later found out were in a safe house Leo set up for them." Paige clarifies.

"After that Chris got Paige and Phoebe working on the Titans and I went up to be with Wyatt as I was missing Leo. Chris came up and informed me that he needed help to keep them on task. I blew him off and told him I wanted Leo then I left, but not before he told me that he never got to know his family." Piper takes a shuddering breath and continues, "The next thing I know Leo orbs in and his hair is a little grey, he told me he was cornered by The Titans but Chris distracted them. Then Leo and I went downstairs to Phoebe and Paige, there he explained why he made us goddesses and that we could declare ourselves as gods without loosing our humanity."

"He gave us the inspiration we needed and then he glowed with golden light." Phoebe puts in.

Piper nods and continues, "I was worried about what was happening to Leo. So I had him call Chris, who orbed in and warned us that The Titans were hot on his heels. I asked him what was happening to Leo. An-And he started to say that Leo was becoming an Elder, but I cut him off. I was in denial and Chris kept telling me to get to my sisters that The Titans were coming, but I wouldn't let the matter drop until he said that Leo wasn't an Elder."

Piper pauses, she hadn't told anyone what unfolded between her and Chris up in her room, only Leo knew, "I lost my temper and yelled No at him, I-I thrust my hand at him when I said it an-and..." Piper whispers the last bit, but nobody can hear her.

"Go on, what happened Mom?" Melinda urges.

"And I accidentally sent a blast of power right at him, sending him flying into the wall and the cabinet, knock-knocking him... unconscious." Piper finishes guiltily.

"Oh my." Phoebe whispers.

Paige relieves Piper from story duty, "Yes, well. From there on the story of The Titans is as you've been told, except for the fact that afterwards Leo and the other surviving Elders made Chris our new whitelighter as Leo had in fact become an Elder. But then he mysteriously ended up on Valhalla before he could join the other Elders "Up There"."

Phoebe and Paige take turns telling the story of what happened next up until they get to the night the four of them had been at P3.

Piper jumps in saying, "I'll tell this one. So the three of us were at P3 and Chris walks up to us and asks what we were talking about and Phoebe invites him to join us for a drink. He declines and says something about working on the next demon in his room. I went to talk to him only to find him being attacked by this chick who was all dressed in black leather. She had her arm in his chest literally and seemed to be draining him off something, I yelled and she pulled her arm out, forming an energy ball, but I blew her up. Chris, in the meantime had sunk to the floor but when I went to help him up, there wasn't a scratch on him, his shirt wasn't even torn. I asked him who she was and he said he didn't know."

"Ha! Didn't know!" Phoebe snorts.

Piper shoots her a look, "As I was saying, we went home to find out who she was and Leo was extremely interested in finding out who she was, Chris however not so much. Chris kept trying to blow it off, saying he was fine and that I vanquished her. He kept trying to change the subject, like mentioning the squeaky floorboard and then saying that she was probably trying to get to us. Then he walked out."

"Leo of course was really suspicious and reasoned that if we found out who she was we could find out who Chris is. Eventually Leo figured out that she was a Phoenix, an assassin witch. Piper and I scryed for her and found a six year old girl and her mother. The mother called the little girl Bianca and sent her to her room so she could attack us, but Piper blew her up, we went in after Bianca and the mother reformed shimmering them both out." Paige says.

"Which meant the one that attacked Chris Perry earlier could too." Henry says realizing the significance of the matter.

"Exactly. Which is what Piper and Paige told me and Leo back at The Manor. We were talking when of a sudden we hear orbing and Chris orbs in, actually he more fell in than orbed in, right outside the room we were talking in. We all ran to him and discovered he was unconscious, but then he spoke Bianca's name. We moved him to the couch and Leo unbuttoned his shirt to discover this gaping, bleeding hole in his chest."

"Leo tried to heal him, but Bianca's powers blocked his, and that's when the empathy blocking potion he must've taken weakened enough for Phoebe to pick up on his feelings. We found out that Chris loved Bianca and she broke his heart, then we found the engagement ring in his hand." Piper says and skims over the next bit up until they confronted Bianca again, "So we orb back to Bianca's Mom's house and find her and Chris there, I try to freeze them but neither one does."

"But hang on Chris Perry would've froze, he's just a whitelighter." Coop objects.

"He wasn't just a whitelighter, he was half witch too." Piper explains.

Phoebe picks up the story from there finishing the portion with Bianca and continues up until Piper's birthday.

There Paige is the only one able to continue, "We yelled at him until he told us in his future Wyatt was the ruler of all evil, on their side, not ours."

"What!?" Wyatt exclaims incredulously.

"We didn't believe him, I tossed him out of the house. Told him I never wanted to see him again. Then he orbed in later on and saved all of us, we didn't even apologize." Piper says quietly.

Phoebe continues with the Spider Demon attack, "So by this time, Piper's pregnant with our Chris and Leo has no idea. The demon infected Chris when he blocked Piper from an attack, resulting in him turning evil." Phoebe and Paige alternate telling the story as Piper was out of the picture for quite a while.

"Then came the day of our Chris's birth, I had complications and Chris volunteered to stay with Wyatt until after the birth." Piper explains.

And Paige finishes, "Leo got a call from Chris at the hospital and found him on the attic floor... a cursed athame sticking out of his gut. Gideon, an Elder, Leo's mentor actually, had gone after Wyatt to try and kill him but Chris killed him first, but got the athame, which prevents healing in his stomach. An-and,..."

Paige can't continue and Phoebe whispers the last bit,"And he didn't make it. Leo told us he faded out of existence right in his arms."

Silence.

"What does this have to do with our Chris?" Victor asks.

"When our Chris was twenty and I couldn't decide what to be for Halloween Chris glamored me into the exact same costumes that I wore as The Goddess of Love and the Genie." Phoebe says sadly.

"Which we don't have any photos of and Chris Perry saw both." Wyatt realizes.

"I'd always thought he could be family at some points but, I was blinded by mistrust and now here's all the proof I need, Chris Perry the witchlighter of the future was really Christopher Perry Halliwell my second son from the future. Our Chris looks exactly the same as Chris Perry did when we lost him." Piper whispers her voice filled with guilt and pain.

"Oh god." Victor breathes, "Chris Perry, Christopher Perry Halliwell. They're one in the same."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Leo is numb. He'd failed his youngest son yet again. He'd lost him twice, and there would be no coming back from death the second time. 'At least this time, there will be proof he existed. Unlike the first time...'

Darryl had given them the police file on Chris right before he left for the other coast, but other than that they could never find anything that belonged to him, it was as if he never existed, as if all trace of the other timeline and the other Chris had vanished with his body.

Leo tightens his grip on the warm hand of his baby boy, as if to assure himself that he wouldn't vanish again.

'Wait a second, his hand shouldn't be warm still.' Leo thinks, and then that's when one of Chris's fingers twitches.

Leo looks up, hope welling in his chest, "Chris?"

His head had fallen to the side, facing away from Leo just as before, but as he watches hopefully Chris turns his head to face him.

He opens his eyes, his brilliant emeralds, Leo's heart leaps, "Leo?" Those two syllables are enough to make Leo's heart plummet.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	7. Chapter 8

Only chpt 8

"Chris?" Leo asks again.

"Yeah, oh what happened? Where's Wyatt." Chris groans.

Leo blinks rapidly and then extends his hands over the wound that had taken his son from him twice, praying. The healing golden glow fills the room and the wound closes.

Chris immediately sits up, "Ow. Thanks Leo. How long was I out? What happened?"

Leo can't speak, he just stares.

"Okay, why are you looking at me like that? You're really starting to creep me out." Chris says uncomfortable.

"What? Sorry. I just wanted to thank you and say I'm so sorry for everything. I just-" Leo stands and embraces the startled Chris tightly.

Chris receives the hug awkwardly, "It was no problem man. Just please stop hugging me, I can't breathe."

Leo withdraws immediately, "Sorry."

"So how's Piper and the baby?" Chris asks.

"They're good." Leo says carefully, avoiding Chris's eyes.

"What?" Chris asks, "No, really what did I miss?"

"Well, just go downstairs and see." Leo says.

Chris gives him an odd look, but attempts standing anyway. He sways on his feet at first but waves off a helping hand from Leo. He takes a step, stumbles and Leo catches him, this time Chris doesn't push him away. Together the two men walk slowly out of the bedroom and over to the stairs.

When they reach the landing Chris's jaw drops as everybody is in full view, most of their backs to him, but still.

Chris opens his mouth to ask Leo something but Leo places a finger on his mouth, then quietly walks into the living room, "Uh you guys, there's something you need to see." Leo points towards Chris and everybody turns to look.

"Oh my gods!" Piper exclaims and quite literally jumps over the couch.

Piper runs into Chris's confused arms and holds him tight. Chris gently pushes her away, and hurt flashes in both their eyes.

"Okay. What the heck is going on?!" Chris exclaims.

Wyatt makes a move towards Chris, who instinctively waves his arm sending Wyatt tumbling backwards into his recently vacant chair.

"Chris!" Everybody but Leo shouts.

"He's evil. And you you're all tricks. He's trying to trick me. You're dead!" Chris protests.

Wyatt staggers upright and makes another move towards Chris, who this time extends his hand forcefully, a bright stream of electrokinesis jets out and hits the wall next to Wyatt's head.

"What the hell!?" Chris shouts staring at his hand.

"Chris, listen to me. This isn't your timeline, you did it, you saved Wyatt from Gideon remember." Leo reasons.

Chris pauses, then he slides to the ground, "What happened after I blacked out? What's going on?"

"Stay here, I'll be right back I promise." Leo says and orbs out, orbing back in seconds later next to Piper.

He holds up a scrap of paper and she nods, they join hands,

"Open hearts and secrets unsealed,

Reveal our memories so he may see one we thought was lost."

A screen similar to one's in Chris's original future appears and lights up, then an image flickers to life. Chris sees himself in the attic with the Book, baby Wyatt in his playpen nearby. Then a floorboard creaks, the onscreen Chris looks up and when it creaks again he moves towards Wyatt. He bends down to pick him up but goes flying, crash landing near the door. Gideon wipes off his invisibility spell and conjures his blessed athame, lifting it above Wyatt's shield.

Chris is on his feet and carefully advances on the unsuspecting Gideon, when he's as close as he dares he stops and yells, "Hey! Leave my brother alone you ahole!" Gideon spins around at the same time Chris uses his telekinesis, Gideon goes flying and doesn't move again, then Chris's entire body jolts back, he looks down at the athame now sticking out of his gut surprise in his bright green eyes. Chris hits the ground hard and hollers for Leo.

Leo orbs in and tries to heal him, no use. Leo orbs him to the bedroom and Chris mutters something about Wyatt. Leo orbs out, then back in with Wyatt.

Several minutes later there isn't a dry eye in the room except Chris as he watches himself fading. When on screen Chris 'passes out' Chris expects the memory to end but to his shock he watches himself fade completely away, dead.

Before he can say anything the screen flashes white and the scene changes to Leo and Wyatt at the hospital. Leo hands Wyatt to Phoebe and he goes into the recovery ward holding his new baby.

Leo hands the baby to Piper, who smiles, and says gently, "Uh, honey. There's something you should know. It's about Wyatt and Chris."

Piper's smile fades and Leo continues, "We were wrong it wasn't the Gamesmasters who were after Wyatt it was Gideon. He attacked Chris and Wyatt at the Manor."

Alarm fills Piper's eyes, "Are they okay? Did Chris stop Gideon?"

"Yes, Gideon's dead. Wyatt's truly safe now, he's outside with your sisters."

"Where's Chris? I need to thank him." Piper interrupts.

"That's the thing, Gideon managed to bless this athame to pierce Wyatt's shield and prevent healing and he managed to stab Chris." Leo says sadly.

"Meaning?" Piper's eyes are full of worry.

"He's dead. His body faded out of my arms as the timeline changed." Leo says quietly.

"Oh my. He'll never get to go home and see his family. After everything we did, we never apologized. Oh no." Piper says, tears coming to her eyes.

Everybody glances at Chris, who is watching intently, he doesn't react to the news of his death visibly.

"Here you are Mrs. Halliwell." A nurse places a partially finished birth certificate on the side table as well as a pen.

Leo picks them up and scans the page, "What should we name him Piper?"

"How about Christopher after your father and Perry in honor of Chris." Piper suggests.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell. Perfect." Leo says writing it down.

The screen flashes white and disappears in a poof of smoke.

"So I died 25 years ago and you named your second son, aka me after me and you're just now realizing and saying something that it was me all along? Did that make any sense?" Chris asks.

"Yes and yes." Leo says guiltily.

"So wait you're saying that you're not the brother I know, but a different version of him from a future that no longer exists?" Wyatt asks from the other side of the room.

"Yes." Chris says, "Hey guys I know this must be a lot for you too but it's late and I really want to talk to Mom, Dad, Darryl and my Aunts alone."

"No problem." Echoes around the room and soon only Chris, Leo, Darryl and The Charmed Ones are left.

"I didn't want to say this in front of the others but I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'm leaving, I don't know for how long and don't ask me why, I just need some time."

"Bu-" Piper starts to protest but Chris orbs out, "Leo you need to go after him!"

"No I don't. He needs time." Leo says in defeat.

Piper turns to Darryl but he cuts her off, "I'll talk to my buddies here in the city and have them inform me if anyone sees him."

Darryl says goodnight and goes out to where his family is waiting, leaving the remaining Halliwell's alone.

Chris stares down at the traffic lights and then gazes around at the city, his city. He'd completed his mission in its entirety, he doesn't understand why he feels so empty.

"What am I going to do now?" Chris asks aloud. For most of his life, almost fourteen years he'd had one goal, save Wyatt, get his brother back. 'Now what?' He has no idea what to do with himself.

Chris is suddenly and quite literally jerked out of his thoughts as someone or something knocks his legs out and holds a knife to his throat. Chris curses mentally, 'How did I let someone sneak up on me?'

Chris allows himself to go limp in his assailants arms, unfortunately the grip on his chest doesn't relax and the knife remains pressed against his neck.

Thinking fast Chris concentrates and lowers the mental walls on his telepathy with his siblings, 'Wy can you hear me?'

'Chris? Where are you? What's going on?' Wyatt's voice answers.

'The bridge, I'm under attack. I need help.' Chris says.

'Yeah, you're not the only one who's under attack!' Mel yells in his head, 'We're under attack at my place.'

'Mel can you hold down the fort by yourself for a second? I'll go help Chris, then we'll both come back and help you.'

'I think I can manage by myself for a couple minutes.' Mel says dryly.

Chris awaits Wyatt's arrival. His assailant drags him over to a support beam and Wyatt orbs into the spot they'd just vacated. Chris surges backwards, surprising his attacker.

His assailant shimmers in behind Wyatt and catches him unawares with a low voltage energy ball to the back, Wyatt crashes into Chris unconscious. Their attacker shimmers out again.

'Chris! Wyatt!' Mel shrieks in Chris's head.

"Mel!" Chris yells and orbs, grabbing Wyatt.

Chris orbs to Mel's location and leaps into battle, the air shimmers around Mel and the attacker from before holds the knife to her throat.

"Everybody freeze." Their assailant says.

"You can go, I've got it from here." The other demons shimmer out, leaving one unconscious Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and the mystery demon.

Still holding Mel at knife point the demon pulls out a potion, "I'm going to toss this to you and you're going to drink it without talking, that is unless you want Melinda here to bite it."

She/he tosses the potion at Chris who catches it, Chris shoots Mel a look of despair and drains the vial.

"Now you're going to put your hands in the air and walk over here slowly, I'm going to give your little sis a lil bump on the head and she'll take a little nap like Wyatt, then you'll switch spots with her. Don't talk." S/he instructs.

Hating himself Chris lifts his hands in the air and complies, s/he knocks Melinda on the back of the head with a potion and Mel falls to the ground. Chris allows him/her to place his/her knife to his throat and then he flips him/her over his head, knocking his/her hood off.

"You're a girl?" Chris says surprised, then she surprises him again managing to reach an athame and knock him in the jaw.

She sits on his chest, holding the athame to his throat, panting, "Woman." She corrects.

"Bianca?"


	8. Chapter 9

Only a Halliwell 9

"Bianca?"

* * *

"Bianca Lynn Nichols?" Chris asks unable to believe his own eyes.

Genuine suspicion and suprise creeps into her features. "How the Hell do you know who I am and what my full name is?"

"Bianca," he repeats dumbly.

"Yes, you numbskull. What's your damage?"

Chris surges up and lands on top of her, he knocks the athame a little ways away and pins her arms and legs beneath his much bigger body. Beneath him she struggles to free herself.

"Bianca," he murmurs and to her utter suprise he nuzzles her neck and then kisses her right on the lips.

"Alright! What the Hell is going on? I don't know you!" Bianca hollers pushing Chris away from her lips.

"But I know you," Chris says and pulls out the necklace she had on, hidden beneath her tight leather outfit.

"Hey! What the Hell?"

"This necklace was given to you by your mother Lynn six months ago without any real explanation as to why. I know why she gave it to you on that exact date. Would you like to know the secret of the ring on this necklace?"

Bianca's eyes are wide and she nods despite herself, she mentally curses for being so weak.

"24 years and six months ago a man from this time sent back to save it from destruction approached your mother to inform her of your passing in the future. He told her how she had saved him from the ruler in their future, the man's older brother. He showed her that ring and requested that she gave it to you in 24 years."

"How do you know all this?" Bianca asks dumbfounded.

"Because I am that same man, sort of. Nine months later I gave my life and saved the future, but I was reborn on the same day or at least another version of me and just a few days ago history repeated and the new version of me died and I came back in his body. That ring you wear around your neck is ours together. I gave it to you right before I left for the past in Golden Gate Park when I proposed to you and you said yes."

Stunned silence, the Bianca blinks and shakes her head. "Chris?"

"It's me Bee. I'm here," Chris whispers and leans down, kissing her neck again.

Bianca reaches out and grabs her athame, plunging it into Chris's exposed side. Then she yanks it out and kicks him square in the chest, throwing him away from her.

All this happens in seconds and Chris cries out as he slams into something, knocking his head hard.

Bianca is on him in an instant, aiming carefully she knocks him right on his temple with the butt of the athame and he crumples to the ground in a heap.

Bianca rolls him over and produces a pair of cuffs, which she promptly cuffs his hands which are now behind his back, she repeats the procedure with Mel and Wyatt, but she also administers the same potion she'd used on Chris.

Bianca examines the wound she'd created with her athame and after a moment's hesitation pushes the athame back into the wound, Chris moans in his unconciousness but does not stir.

Bianca places her hand on his shoulder and shimmers out with her prize just as Wyatt comes to.

"Chris!" Wyatt shouts as his brother disappears helpless to do anything but watch.

It's then Wyatt notices Melinda lying, still unconcious next to him, her hands bound like his.

Wyatt tries to orb out of his bonds or destroy them with his powers but finds he can't access them.

Panicking Wyatt does the only thing left he can thing of. "Dad! Aunt Paige! Junior! Uncle Coop! Someone! Anyone! Help!"

Besides him Mel stirs and sits upright. "What happened? Where the Hell is that demon and where's Chris that foolish brother of ours? Why are my hands still bound?"

"He's gone. She took him. My powers..." Wyatt trails off as orbs form in front of them.

"Wyatt? Melinda? What happened?" Leo asks and Piper carefully takes aim before blasting the cuffs into oblivion.

Melinda jumps up, rubbing her wrists. "That demonic Bi-"

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell! Language!" Piper reprimands before Mel can complete the curse.

"Bitca attacked me with a bunch of other demons and turn shimmered off to attack Wyatt."

Wyatt picks up the tale from there and he and Melinda take turns until Wyatt gets to, "I woke up in time to see her shimmer out with an unconscious Chris, her athame on his side."

Piper and Leo exchange a glance but remain silent, a whole unspoken conversation seems to pass between them before Wyatt speaks. "What?"

"I think you just met Bianca." Piper says.

"As in Bianca the assassin Phoenix witch Chris was engaged to in the other future? That Bianca?" Melinda asks.

Two nods and Wyatt curses under his breath, earning him a whack from Piper. "Your Aunts and I may curse like sailors but you mister cannot."

"Mom I'm 25 years old."

"This is not good come on you two I'm guessing she stripped your powers of at least put a damper on them. We'll go home, reverse the magic and then figure out how to get Chris back," all four Halliwell's orb out via Air Leo.

* * *

Temporary Hiatus. Any suggestions? I have minor writers block on this one.


	9. Chapter 10

Only 10

Two pain filled eyes open slowly, blinking around in confusion. 'Who turned out the lights?' The owner of those eyes attempts to shake his head, in an effort to make the world focus only to find ropes biting into his neck, wrists and ankles.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awake," a familiar female voice says. The man feels something pull away from his face, a cloth bag he guesses.

Blinking from the sudden blinding bright light a female figure comes into focus. "Bianca. What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me; to us?"

"There is no us," the woman, Bianca, spits. "The only thing I know about you is what was nessasary for the job. That job is almost over, after that you mean nothing to me," she stalks into the shadows.

"Bianca! Wait!" He calls out desperately, the rope cutting into his throat with each syllable, she stops. "How can you be so cold? How can you stand there and pretend that we meant nothing to each other? You know, deep down that this isn't right, that what I say is true, please we can be together now, it's over."

Fast as lightning Bianca rushes towards him, there's a flash of silver, pain explodes in his cheek and Bianca's back on the other side of the room. "You mean Nothing to me, and I know deep down that this is right, this is so we can be together, nothing can stop us."

Pain makes his head spin but Bianca's words are even more confusing. "We? Us? I thought you said I meant nothing to you."

Bianca turns towards him a cold smile on her face. "I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about him," she says and a man steps out of the shadows and wraps his arm around her waist.

Horror fills him as he stares at the man before him. "No..." he whispers.

"Yes. You thought you killed me, but you didn't, all you did was make me stronger. Don't you get it now? No matter what you do, Nothing will ever change. Nothing. The world will always fall, fall from the foolishness of Good versus Evil and rise to the absolute power of a world United. Peace in our Time. This is our time, Camelot has been reborn and shall rise once again. We will no longer have to hide our magic, die needlessly, protecting those who would turn on us in a second or follow the rules of the ignorant humans. They need a King."

"No. They have earned the right to rule themselves," he retorts, spitting blood.

"Have they? Look around you! Wars, famine, nations, families torn apart, weapons of mass destruction! No, they are tearing this world apart!"

"Nobody said they were perfect, neither was Camelot!"

"No, it wasn't. But we will and have learned from their mistakes. This time Camelot will last Forever! How's about it little brother, we can rule together as brothers, we can be a family again, all of us. Will you join me?"

"My answer will be the same as it always has been. I will Never join you! There's nothing left on your side anyways," the last bit he directs at Bianca.

The other man laughs, Bianca joins in, a cruel smirk on both their faces. "What do you think Babe, should we show him? I'm getting rather bored with this charade."

"Why not?" He grins and Bianca's form blurs and shifts.

Her long, straight, bronze hair shortens, curls and turns bright orange. The tight, regulation Phoenix attire also disappears, a bright green dress in its place.

Her form stops whirling and becomes clear. "I'd like you to meet Morgan La Fay," the necklace with his ring drops to the ground with a clink.

"Now you see we could be completely unstoppable with you. I mean we already are, but we could be a family. Join us Chris, come home."

Chris shakes off his shock, his eyes harden and narrow to slits, his mask returns. "I said No Wyatt. I Will Never Join You! And you're wrong, Nothing lasts Forever."

Then with a flash of white light, chair, bindings and brother vanish.

"Welcome back Chris," a voice says, the the tinkling of breaking glass can be heard.

Chris feels his powers return to him and using his telekinesis he undos his bindings and orbs the chair into a volcano. Opening his eyes he finds himself in the Attic.

Leo embraces him. "You need to stop scaring us like that," as soon as they touch Chris flinches and tenses his body, refusing to return the hug.

Leo steps away, pain flashing in his eyes. Chris scans the other faces. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Victor, Darryl, Melinda and. "Wyatt."

Wyatt takes a step towards him and Chris reflexively flings his arm out in a controlled movement, sending his older brother flying to the wall.

"Chris!" Everyone shouts, astonished.

"He's evil! You're all Dead! You're not real! Go away! Stop these mind games Wyatt! I'll Never join you! Never!"

Wyatt lifts his head and Chris thrusts his arm up, his fingers closing slowly into a loose fist. "How does it feel? How does it feel as your own flesh and blood chokes the life out of you? You stole Everything from me! My home! My family! My friends! My whole life! You have No idea what I've been through! And for what!"

"Chris-" says Piper moving towards him.

Not breaking eye contact with Wyatt's struggling form Chris thrusts his other arm out, pushing Piper into Leo and forcing his family to stay back. "Don't Chris me Piper! Just Don't!"

"Chris-" starts Phoebe again, using her empathy to step forward.

Paige takes Phoebe's hand and joins her.

"Stop It!" Yells Chris, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes.

Piper takes Phoebe's other hand. "Chris, stop this."

"No, no, no..." together the three sisters draw closer, Phoebe's empathy combined with her sisters overwhelming Chris with each step. "No, no...I have to..." finally it's too much and Chris' hold on Wyatt fails dropping him to the floor.

Chris sinks to the ground, curling up in a ball, clutching his head. "No, please forgive me."

"He's awake."

"Chris bro, can you hear me?"

"Ow- What the Hell? Where's Wyatt?" Chris murmurs.

"Right here bro," says Wyatt from his position a few feet away.

At the sound of Wyatt's voice Chris sits bolt upright. "Wyatt! You're good! Oh God, you're good... I'm so sorry!"

Wyatt chuckles at the dismay on his little brother's face. "It's okay bro, no hard feelings. We cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool. Now why the Hell am I in a crystal cage?!"

"Just an extra precaution," explains Piper chuckling and removing the crystals as she said so.

"Right...sorry about that," says Chris getting up.

"Come here," says Wyatt and holds out his arms.

Chris crosses over to the older man and accepts the hug. "Thank God I didn't hurt you."

Wyatt releases his brother. "Well, that's not entirely accurate. You pack quite a punch little brother."

"Sorry," says Chris sheepishly.

"Hey, like I said we're cool. Now let's go downstairs and you can explain to the rest of the family what the Hell that was."

Wyatt, Piper and Chris head down to the living room, there they find the same group of family members from the attic.

"Chris! You're awake. I was starting to get worried! Sorry we used my, our, whatever empathy on you," rambles Phoebe.

"Yeah, what was with that?"

"I've been practicing, although I never imagined we'd end up using it on you," she replies.

"Speaking of which, what was that back in the attic? What happened to you with Bianca? Cuz we actually had No idea where we were summoning you from," asks Paige.

Chris sighs heavily and sits on the couch. "I'm not exactly sure either. All I know for sure is Bianca took me to her employer, Bianca's not really Bianca, Evil Wyatt is back and they're trying to resurrect Camelot."

Everyone turns to stare at either Chris or Wyatt. "What?"

To my loyal reviewers (thanks to you)...

Charmedwho20, Yeah, I guess that means the weddings off... again. Thanks for reviewing.

Lizardmomma, Thanks for the suggestion. I couldn't think of anything new for them to do so I skipped that bit, thanks anyways though. Thank you again for reviewing.

Rina, Hola, ummm. Gracias para Review.

Brendafay, This chapter is for you, thank you for the review.

As you may have read on the updated description but this is on a sort of temp hiatus, it's not officially but updates may be months between right now. Sorry to all who are enjoying this. Reviews make my day and help keep the writer's block away. Drew a bit from The Librarians S1 finale, was Wyatt's rant okay? S2 Librarians November 1st


End file.
